This invention relates to underground lawn, garden and shrubbery bubbler and sprinkler systems, and more particularly to an improved bubbler head which may be formed of non-metallic parts that may be easily adjusted for water volume control without tools which will hold its setting over an indefinite period of time and may be easily adjusted to remove any clogging materials.